thebillfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:Chief38956
Admin Hello. I've made you an admin here. Please see the admin guide and the page about avoiding common mistakes for some help. Angela (talk) 05:29, 4 November 2007 (UTC) Overall episode numbers Chief, on most of the 2000 Episodes list the overall numbers do not correspond with the ones on the individual episode pages. For example In The Firing Line is numbered 1478 on the list, but on its individual page it is numbered 1479. I think this is the same with some of the 1999 Episodes. Panel Guy (talk) ( ) 15:27, March 28, 2010 (UTC) :Thanks for the reply and I hope it isn't a huge problem. Panel Guy (talk) ( ) 15:57, March 28, 2010 (UTC) User Rights If it is alright I'd be delighted to accept your offer to be an administrator. Panel Guy (talk) ( ) 16:21, March 28, 2010 (UTC) :Thanks. --Panel Guy (talk) ( ) 16:28, March 28, 2010 (UTC) : : Vehicles Can you ask all members to think and add all information they can to the page for specific vehicles. These pages have barely ant info and all we should need are Make, Model, Reg No and possibly Fleet Code Thanks Daniel THEBILL1996 (talk) ( ) 17:51, August 25, 2010 (UTC) Unmarked CID Cars (Sierra 1-1) hi i noticed u were the last person to edit the Unmarked CID Cars page on The Bill Wiki i was just wondering if u knew which episode the pictures for Sierra 1-1 came from :) please reply back --Matthew (talk) ( ) August 26, 2010 :I think it was from the one where Jo is working on a case about people tafficing? and they put a girl in with the enemy and Jo calls in a strike and she is attacked -- THEBILL1996 (talk) ( ) August 26, 2010 ::yes you're right Season 24 Episode 84 Forgotten Child Part 2 Thanks For Your Help!! :) Matthew (talk) ( ) August 29, 2010 I am the ADMIN fo the following site -http://policeinterceptors.wikia.com/wiki/South_Yorkshire_Road_Crime_Interceptors But I cant get rid of the at the end of each line, do you know how? Episode lists Hi Chief, I've had an idea at attempting to make the episode lists a bit clearer and a little bit more contained seeing as a lot of the episodes spread over two lines. I thought I'd leave you a link to a test page I set up just to get your opinion. Obviously, if the idea was given the green light, the pages would be a lot more detailed than this one. Linky . Please let me know your thoughts. :) Chiidatbe (talk) ( ) 21:03, June 27, 2011 (UTC) help Wow you have made a lot of edits, I would like to know how to block non-users from editing pages Ryan0ry (talk) ( ) 21:10, July 5, 2011 (UTC) Can you bring the character template from Rookie Blue over to this site? I think it has a cleaner, tidier look I can do it at the weekend when i'm not working. Is the current content on the character template staying the same or are we over including some of the contect it? note: i've created character templates: on Rookie Blue Wiki, NCIS DATABASE, The Bones Wiki and The Sanctuary Network -- Chief (talk) ( ) 08:41, July 15, 2011 (UTC) The content is fine, its just the layout of the info box thing is a bit cluttered whilst the Rookie Blue box shows what need to be there, nothing more and nothing less Thats great, on Rookie Blue the Division, Epaulette No, and Status fields are large and in the centre, can this be done here? Thats perfect, clean and clearer than the old one, Shall I start changing it over? Also do you have the underscore, opening and closing credits music for the '98 theme? And the full suite for 2009-2010, including the final theme? Yvonne Hemmigway's template isn't working properly, could you check it? THEBILL1996 (talk) ( ) 13:09, July 17, 2011 (UTC) Heads-Up Just a heads-up, main page ads are being turned on for this wiki. Because of this, I've made a change to the main page in order to avoid a placement conflict between the content and the adspace. Without this change, the ad would display on top of the current content, blocking it from users. Obviously, you are welcome to make further adjustments as you see fit - this is just a "quick-fix" to avoid a visual conflict. Please feel free to contact me on my talk page if you have any questions, comments, or issues. Cheers! :http://i123.photobucket.com/albums/o297/SCOTIMUS76/siggy3.png (talk) 10:43, November 17, 2011 (UTC) Need help finding episodes http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GCuoyCmR6B4 Which episode was 1:17-1:20 in that Tribute video? : I think its the 1999 2 part episode Up In Smoke, Part 1 and Up In Smoke, Part 2 -- Chief (talk) ( ) 08:11, February 6, 2012 (UTC) http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oDk2vQ70T6k&feature=related Which episode was that car chase? I just want to know what Tony Stamp did next? : I don't know -- Chief (talk) ( ) 08:11, February 6, 2012 (UTC) I haven't been watching this show for years now. Btgr (talk) ( ) 07:51, February 6, 2012 (UTC) Guns Page A lot of guns were seen and used by both criminals and armed police throughout the series. Should we create a guns page for The Bill? They still haven't made a guns page for The Bill in imfdb.org. I will help add information to the page, if you do create one. Btgr (talk) ( ) 20:59, February 15, 2012 (UTC)